Many modern industrial circuit breakers are configured to include two main components. These components are the circuit breaker switching structure (i.e. frame, mechanical operating mechanism and contact structure) and the trip unit (i.e. electronic or thermal overcurrent monitoring unit). This type of circuit breaker arrangement allows a manufacturer to produce a range of classes of circuit breakers having the same circuit breaker switching structure, but different ratings which depend upon the particular trip unit connected to the switching structure.
Typical and conventional structures used to connect trip units to the switching structure of an associated circuit breaker are bolted/tab connections and flexible braid connections. However, the structure for this arrangement is relatively expensive to manufacture, and assembly thereof during manufacturing is relatively time consuming. Furthermore, such a connection requires a relatively large amount of space for the connection structure and for the assembler to manipulate the structure during assembly.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a structure for electrically connecting a trip unit to a circuit breaker frame which eliminates the bolted tab or flexible braid connections, saves space inside the circuit breaker, simplifies the overall trip unit design, and simplifies circuit breaker assembly.